Carry Me Through
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: Everything is fine in death city and the group is doing fine. Until a perverted incident about what kid did begins to spread around like wild fire. Except the only thing is nobody knows what actually happened or who he saw... Fem!Crona X Death The Kid Rated T for language may change for future lemons and limes
1. The Cold and Perverts

Chapter 1: The Cold and Perverts

Cold, snowy, and busy was what it was like in death city. Every store was cramed except the little cafe on the end of the stripmall. "So a small hot chocolate with a blueberry muffin?" crona asked with a notepad in hand. The customer gave a slight nod and the pinkette made her way to the back. She placed the ticket on a rack and slightly tapped the silver bell. " ! I need you to lock the place up!" a plump little man in a suit came walking out and tossed her a set of keys. "I don't think I c-" crona wasn't able to finish her sentence due to her boss slamming the door in her face. "deal with that." crona finished to nobody.

"Crona your order is ready!" a man called out. Crona quickly rushed over with a tray and placed the order on. Walking quickly crona dropped off the order and walked into the back. "You OK crona?" maka asked sliding on a jacket. " told me to close the shop tonight." crona sighed sitting on the counter. "Probably off to go see his mistress. Oh and crona the school is gonna be opened a little later than usual so kids can get some extra studying in before christmas break." maka smiled at her friend before walking out.

After about two more hours of work and only six customers. After those hours crona was finally allowed to go home known as the DWMA. Crona walked through the cold streets holding her jacket tightly around her as she began up the long staircase. When she finally reached the top crona walked inside the school not seeing anyone so she made her way to her room. Grabbing a long t-shirt and underwear crona made her way back upstairs to the showers. Crona walked into a stall and started the warm water.

Meanwhile a certain blonde boy slightly pushed the girls showers door open. "Hero what are you doing?" someone asked behind him. Hero quickly turned around to come face to face to nobody but death the kid himself. "Just seeing who's in the showers." hero said innocently. "You do relise that it's crona, because she is the only one living in the school and that she just got back from work." kid rubbed his temples from hero's idioticness thinking that lord deaths son was stupid. "Come on kid aren't you just a little curious about what crona looks like without the school uniform?" hero asked with a smirk.

Kid will admit he had wondered a bit about what crona looked like without all that clothing, but then again he did respect women. "That's none of your business." kid glared. "Well my friend." hero said placing his hand on kids shoulder. "Now is the time to find out!" hero declared pushing kid into the girls shower room. Kid slipped in a puddle of water and went skidding across the room on his back. When he finally stopped kid looked up to see a terrified crona wrapped in a towl with a comb in hand. "K-kid-kun." crona stuttered. Kid couldn't find the words. "I can't deal with this! G-get out!" crona shouted tightening the towel.

"Crona I didn't mean to!" kid said jumped up. He was about to throw his hands up in defense but one hand accidently hooked at the end of crona's towel and lifted it up. Crona's face was red with embarrassment as she fell onto the floor and pulled the towel down at the end. "I can't deal with this!" she called out and curled into a ball repeating the words over and over agian. Kid quickly got up and ran out of the room. "So! How did she look?!" hero asked with excitement. The response he got was when kid punched him in the nose. "Damn." was all kid said before leaving the weaponless miester.

"She's never going to talk to me again." kid kept thinking while he walked around the school. Kid made his way downstairs to where crona's room was and nocked on the door. "W-who is it?" a shy voice asked. "Crona we need to talk." kid said. No reply. "Crona I'm sorry. I was pushed in by hero and I didn't see anything." kid groaned at crona being stuburn. Crona looked down at her flatchest "Oh thanks a lot!" crona yelled affended. "No not like that! I mean there was plenty to see! Wait no not like that either!" kid tried to find a way to put things in words but couldn't.

Sighing kid nocked on the door eight times. "Please crona let me in so we can talk about this." kid begged. After about three minutes crona finally gave in and unlocked the door. She opened it slightly only revealing half of her body. "I want let you in but we can talk from right here." crona said with a small tint of pink on her cheeks. "Fine by me." kid smiled. "Listen I wasn't being a pervert! I was walking down the hall about to leave till I saw hero standing outside the girls showers." kid began. Crona gave a slight nod wanting him to continue. "I asked what he was doing and he said waiting to see who came out when he knew it was you but he was gonna try and sneak in and see you in the shower. He asked if I was ever curious to see you without your uniform an-" "Have you ever bin curious?" crona questioned with her face getting redder.

"W-what?" kid stuttered in embarrassment. "N-nevermind continue." crona said trying to hide her face slightly. "Well he grabbed me and shoved me in before I could protest and the next thing I knew I was looking at you in a towel." kid finished. Crona was quiet for a moment trying to process the information. "I'll forgive you this one time." crona said opening the door. Kid sighed in relief. "And please don't tell maka." kid said his eyes full of terror not wanting to get maka chopped. "I promise." crona said stepping out and hugging kid. "As long at you promise to show some respect." crona smirked and walked back in. Kid walked away from her door and out the school. "Don't worry crona i'll make it up." kid thought to himself the entire way home...


	2. Dinner and Night Time Walks

Chapter 2: Dinner and Night Time Walks

"Crona can you set the stew on the table?" maka asked her pink haired friend. Crona grabbed the pot off the stove and placed it on the table. Soul set the silverwear and dishes out while maka finished cooking. "Thanks for helping us decorate and clean the apartment." maka told crona with a smile on her face. "No problem." crona said playing with a peice of hair in her face. "The guys are gonna be here any minute, so soul turn the tv off." maka comanded with crossed arms. Soul sighed and flipped the switch.

A loud nock was heard at the door and crona rushed over. She opened it to see a smiling tsubaki and a hardly properly dressed black*star. "Hello crona." tsubaki greeted as she walked in. "Sup crona!" black*star said smacking the girl on the back. Not long after kid and the thompson sisters arrived. "Hi everyone!" patty greeted in her happy peppy self. Liz just gave everyone a peace sign and sat down. "You OK liz?" crona questioned as she took a seat beside the eldest sister. "Liz's throat kinda hurts so she isn't talking." patty sighed and hugged her sisters tightly. "P-patty, to tight." liz wined in a raspy voice.

"I got some throat spray if you need some." maka offered but liz just shook her head no. "Liz has already gone through seven bottles of throat spray." patty said rubbing her sisters back. Crona noticed something from the corner of her eye and turned her head to see kids eye twitching. "S-seven." he stuttered in annoyance. "Maka go get the throat spray, she's gotta finish the entire bottle to make it eight!" kid commanded. Maka walked off into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of throat spray. She handed it to the thompson sister and watched as she began to spray the entire bottle down her throat.

When liz finished she smiled. "Thanks my throat fills better." she looked up at maka and glared at kid. "And why the hell the entire bottle kid?!" liz growled. "Because you finished seven bottles so you should finish eight." kid replied unaffected. Everyone couldn't help but laugh at liz and kids arguement. After a while everyone got up and went to the kitchen to eat. The evening was filled with laughter and gossip, that was until black*star opened his big mouth. "Hey kid rumor has it that you punched hero in the face!" black*star said out of nowhere full of excitement.

"Kid you hit someone?" tsubaki asked shocked. "W-well it was for a good reason!" kid protested. "He's going around say you were trying to go in the girls shower, he was trying to stop you but you hit him." soul said arms crossed and wearing a smirk. "Kid what the hell!" liz said but grabbed her throat. "Yea but someone was watching and saw that it was the other way around. Hero was trying to get in the girls shower room but kid stopped him. They say hero grabbed kid and threw him inside." soul butted in. "That is true I must admit." kid sighed in defeat. "Who'd you see naked?" soul asked which earned him a maka chop.

Kid looked beside maka where crona sat. Her face was full of terror and she was staring at kid with worried filled eyes. Kid smirked. "Nobody." was all he said. "Huh?!" the entire table looked at him. "Turns out someone had just left the water on and I guess he thought it was a girl showering." kid said picking up his plate. "Oh come on dude! Your joking right?!" soul groaned in annouance. "Nope." kid said giving crona a reasurring look. Crona smiled and started a conversation with maka and tsubaki.

"Are you sure your OK walking home alone?" maka asked crona outside the apartment. "I'm fine maka. Thank you for dinner." crona smiled and waved to her friend goodbye. As crona left the building she wrapped a scarf around her neck and made her way home. "Hey crona!" a familiar voice called out. Crona stopped and turned her head slightly to see kid behind her bent over panting. He stood straight "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked with pink tinted cheeks. "Shouldn't you walk home with liz and patty?" crona questioned.

"I told them to head on, plus I need to talk to you." kids face got serious. Crona gave a slight nod and kid walked up beside her. "What do we need to talk about?" crona asked with cirousity eating at her. "You don't need to worry every time people ask if I saw anything i'll just blame it on running water." kid reassured the worried pinkette. "Promise?" crona stopped and held up her pinkie. Kid smirked and did the same. "Promise. Also it's not like I saw anything." kid chuckled. Crona once again looked at her flat chest then back at him, her flast chest then back at him. Crona glared and punched the young shinigami in the stomach. "The hell was that for?" kid groaned. "I do to have something! Sure I'm flat but I still got it!" crona protested with a red face.

"S-sorry." kid said. "I just don't know how to deal with this." crona sighed as she walked away. "Hey wait up!" kid called out chasing the pink haired demon sword. "What now?" crona questioned. "I said i'd walk you home." kid smiled. "I guess I could deal with it." crona sighed and walked with the reaper in silence. They stopped in front of her door and stayed in silence. "Thanks kid." crona leaned in and kissed the reapers frost bit cheeks. "Thanks for sticking up for me and not telling." she smiled and walked inside her room. Kid smirked and leaned against the wall. "Crona gorgon you are one mysterious woman." kid smirked and stared at the door before heading home to two worried thompson sisters.

"Kid you were gone for a long time, what happened?!" a worried patty asked her miester. "Secret stuff." kid smirked and walked off to his room leaving a confused patty...


	3. Would You?

"Thirty more minutes!" stein called out while the students tried to concentrate on their exam. Maka and tsubaki went through the exam with ease, soul tried to cheat but was caught, black*star was hanging from the chalk board, kid was trying to write his name for the past three hours, and crona had studied and was doing good but she kept mumbling about how she couldn't deal with exams. "Ten minutes!" stein called out looking away from his science text book. "Professor stein must you call out the time? There is a huge clock right behind you!" oxford cried out in annoyance. Stein just stared for a while then went back to reading his science text book. "Eight more minutes!" stein called out.

Within the next minute crona, tsubaki, and maka finished yelling that they were done at the same time. The girls giggled before getting up and turning their exams in. "Times up! Please turn your exams in even if they are unfinished." stein announced putting his text book down. A loud gong rang through the school signaling it was over. Students stood up rubbing their necks and head. "Did you finish anything kid?" crona asked curiously. "I'm trash! Throw me out on garbage day! I can't even write my own damn name right!" kid cried. "It's alright kid! Your not garbage if you were you would stink!" patty smiled hitting the young reaper on the back.

"Really?" kid smiled up at the youngest thompson sister. "I think we should go celebrate!" black*star announced. The group went over to the cafe that crona and maka worked at. "Miss. Albarn and Gorgon! You wouldn't mind working till late tonight would you!" a man in a suit asked which sounded more like 'you will' instead of 'will you'. "OK. What time?" maka asked. "Maybe six to midnight." the man thought. "That long? But why?" maka questioned slightly annoyed. "Well kids will be out late celebrating due to exams and may want to come in." the man smiled. "But we just finished exams to!" maka protested. "That's life for you." said turning away and leaving.

"Maka if it's really that bad I can work your shift to while you celebrate." crona offered. "Crona no! I can't let you do this!" maka protested. "Yeah crona come play basketball with us!" black*star smiled. "I'm not good at basketball plus it'll give me something to do." crona smiled. Finally giving in maka sighed. "Fine." the blonde meister mumbled. If crona wanted to do maka and her shift she would have to start now. "I'm gonna go home and change into the uniform and see you guys later." crona said standing up and leaving.

Crona walked up the long steps towards the academy. "Hey crona!" a voice called behind her. "Oh it's you." crona said looking at the sandy blonde boy. "What do you want hiro?" crona asked annoyed at the perverted boys presence."I need to return a book." hiro smiled holding it up at proof. "Whatever." crona mumbled walking up the stairs once again. "Why the cold shoulder?" hiro asked running up the steps to walk beside the pinkette. "Well first off you got the school thinking kid is a pervert when it was YOU trying to sneak into the girl showers!" crona yelled. Hiro smirked. "So kid was lying there actually was someone in the girls shower. That girl being you." hiro said stopping in front of crona blocking her way.

Crona sighed in annoyed. "Move hiro." crona groaned in annoyance. "Go on a date with me." hiro asked. "Huh?" was all crona could say. "A date. You and me tonight." hiro smiled. "No thanks. I have to work." crona said pushing by the blonde haired boy. "Just blow it off!" hiro chased after the pinkette not taking her ignorance as a no. "You do what you want i'll do what I want." crona groaned in annoyance as she walked to her room to change. Luckily the perverted idiot didn't follow her and she was able to change in peace. Crona walked back and made it just in time to start maka's shift.

Within the first hour they were packed. "More coffee over here please!" "Can I get another glazed doughnut!" "I spilled some hot chocolate! Can we get some napkins!" people shouted back and fourth. Sadly the only ones working was crona and another girl. Luckily after about three hours of work the rush began to dial down. By the time it was crona's shift there was nearly nobody there. Crona watched as the last person in the cafe stood up and left. Staring at the clock she noticed she only had five hours left. "Crona is anybody out there?" a man asked sticking his head out the small window where food was placed. "No sir." crona mumbled propping her head up on fist.

Sure they just had a rush, but at least it kept them busy and with something to do. The bell rang signaling somebody had just walked in and crona lifted her head up. "Welcome to Death cafe, may I help you?" crona said picking up a note pad and walking over to the table where the customer sat. "No just came to talk." a voice said. "Kid what brings you back here?" crona asked with a small smile. "We finished the game of basketball and since you would be working late I decided to come keep you company." kid offered with a smile. "Thats nice of you kid." crona smiled taking a seat in front of the black haired boy. They talked and when a customer would come in crona would serve them and help with what they needed.

Kid and crona talked through her entire work hours even when it was past closing time. They left the cafe about two in morning still chatting. "Do you need me to walk you home?" kid asked. "I'm fine, liz and patty are probably worried enough." crona smiled. "Well OK I guess." kid was taken back a bit. "I'll see you later." kid smiled and walked away. Crona made her way home with a smile. "I thought you had to work." a voice called behind her. "Have you bin following me hiro?" crona asked quickly turning around. "I was just making sure you were safe like a normal person." hiro smiled. "A normal person doesn't stay up to two in the morning waiting for another person."crona said beginning to walk again. "Come on just one date is all I ask. Or would you rather give your time to lord deaths son?" hiro asked with a smirk. Crona stopped.

"Kid is a friend." crona whispered. "If he wanted, would you undress for him?" hiro questioned. "That's my decision not yours." crona said walking away leaving the weaponless miester aw struck. Crona walked back home and sat on her bed. "If kid asked...Would I?" crona stayed up thinking the entire night...


End file.
